Stawberry Jam
by youngielou
Summary: Buat WinterBlossom festival.White, Strawberry Jam.Selai stroberi memiliki arti tersendiri bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Asam dan manis. Melumer dalam kehangatan cinta pengantin baru ini. Oneshot. RnR


Fic ini special buat **WinterBlossom Festival**. Untuk **SasuSaku Fanfest**! Salah satu pair favoritku! **Want to join this festival?** Kalian bisa ke accountnya senpai **LuthMelody** trus klik **WinterBlossom**. Atau nanya" sama senpai **LuthMelody**.

Hahaha, jangan tanya aku soalnya aku telmi. Aku cuma bantu promosi aja. Oh ya tema yang kuambil adalah **White**, yang **Strawberry Jam**. Temanya kujadiin judul. Ini one shot aja kok.

**RnR** dan **join WinterBlossom Festival** ya!

…

**Strawberry Jam**

**Pair : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Strawberry Jam belongs to Hikari Uchiha Hatake **

**Warning : AU, Sasuke OOC , Typo, dll**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

…**..**

**~Happy Reading~**

…**..**

**Summary :**

**Selai stroberi memiliki arti tersendiri bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Asam dan manis. Melumer dalam kehangatan cinta pengantin baru ini.**

**...**

Sinar matahari yang menerobos kaca jendela membangunkan gadis bermata emerald itu. Ia menggeliat malas dan perlahan-lahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah stoic suaminya yang masih tertidur pulas. Tangan suaminya itu masih bertengger di pinggulnya.

Ia berusaha mengingat kapan Sasuke pulang kemarin. Seingatnya, ia sedang menunggu suaminya yang sedang rapat di perusahaan dengan menonton televisi, dan sepertinya dia ketiduran di sofa. Pasti Sasuke menggendongnya ke ranjang.

Sakura memandangi Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Wajah Sasuke begitu polos, dan terlihat lelah di waktu yang bersamaan. Sakura menghela napas pelan, ia membelai rambut raven suaminya dengan penuh sayang. Ia sedikit sedih karena harus ditinggal sepanjang hari oleh suaminya tersayang. Bahkan bulan madu mereka pun hanya berlangsung beberapa hari karena tugas kantor yang menumpuk untuk Presdir Uchiha Corp ini.

Sakura beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pinggulnya dan beranjak menuju dapur.

Interior dapur itu terkesan manis. Berwarna pink dan biru. Campuran antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura mengambil dua cangkir teh dan menyeduh teh Earl Grey untuknya dan Sasuke. Ia meraih dua roti tawar dan menimbang-nimbang. Hanya ada selai stroberi disana, padahal Sasuke hanya menyukai selai tomat. Sementara Sakura masih bingung dengan pilihannya, ia merasakan kedua tangan yang kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, dan Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Sakura.

"Hmmph…Hah… Sasuke! Aku belum sikat gigi!" sahut Sakura tersengal-sengal saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Sasuke langsung duduk di meja makan, tak menggubris perkataan Sakura. "Aku juga belum…" gumamnya santai.

Mata onyxnya menatap dua cangkir teh dan dua roti tawar tanpa selai di meja makan. Mata onyxnya beralih pada Sakura. Seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud suaminya, Sakura langsung bergumam, "Hanya ada selai stroberi di dapur, tidak ada tomat…"

Sasuke menghela napas dan memakan roti tawarnya tanpa selai. Sakura duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengoleskan selai stroberi pada roti tawarnya. "Aku bingung, kenapa kau tidak suka selai stroberi ini, Sasuke-koi? Kan enak…" tukas Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Aku jauh lebih memilih tomat daripada stroberi…"

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke dan langsung menyeringai nakal. Ia memasukkan sesendok selai stroberi ke dalam mulutnya dan naik ke pangkuan Sasuke. Pahanya melingkari pinggul Sasuke yang hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Kalau begini, aku yakin kau suka…" Sakura tersenyum dan langsung mencium bibir Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut tak sengaja membuka mulutnya, dan Sakura langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Menjelajahi mulut suaminya beserta selai stroberi yang melumer di mulutnya dan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mendominasi dengan menekankan lidahnya di atas lidah Sakura sehingga lidahnya tak bisa bergerak. Tangannya menekan kepala Sakura agar bibirnya semakin dalam menekan bibir Sasuke.

Selang beberapa menit, Sakura melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil oksigen yang nyaris habis. Ia tersengal-sengal dan jatuh dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai melihat istrinya kehabisan tenaga, dan membisikkan satu kalimat, "Kalau begini, aku jauh lebih menyukai stroberi daripada tomat." Ia meraih Sakura dalam gendongan bridal stylenya dan membawa Sakura ke kamar.

"Sasuke, nanti kau terlambat ke kantor…" Sakura mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher dengan manja.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku tidak peduli."

~OoO~

Sasuke pulang larut lagi hari itu. Rapat pembahasan pemasaran produk terbaru Uchiha Corp dengan pemegang saham memakan waktu berjam-jam. Bahkan Sasuke tidak sempat makan malam dan hanya mengganjal perut dengan muffin tomat. Ia mulai memikirkan mengajukan cuti panjang saja. Ia benar-benar terobsesi dengan istrinya akhir-akhir ini. Lagipula rasanya bukan hal yang aneh jika ia mau menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura sebagai pengantin baru.

Saat ia sampai ke apartemen, semua lampu di apartemennya telah mati. Seisi apartemennya gelap. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya, dan mendapati ranjangnya kosong, tanpa Sakura. Gelombang kepanikan mulai melandanya. **'Tenang, tenang. Seorang Uchiha harus mampu memikirkan segalanya dengan kepala dingin'. **Namun Sasuke tidak bisa tenang. Ia tahu betul Sakura. Ia mendadak teringat kejadian yang sudah amat lama, sebelum ia menikah dengan Sakura. Sakura marah besar karena Sasuke makan siang berdua dengan Karin, yang sebetulnya terpaksa dilakukan Sasuke karena Karin mengancam akan mengadukan hubungannya dengan Sakura pada Fugaku yang saat itu melarang Sasuke pacaran karena takut akan mengganggu studinya di Konoha University.

Sakura langsung menghilang beberapa hari, membuat Sasuke kalang kabut mencarinya sampai nyaris seperti bukan dirinya lagi. Itachi menemukan Sakura berada di Iwa dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan Sasuke langsung menyewa pesawat jet pribadi untuk mengantarnya ke Iwa. Dan sampai disana Sakura merengek-rengek tidak mau pulang dan malah memaksa Sasuke ikut minum. Akhirnya hari itu berakhir dengan kondisi ia dan Sakura mabuk berat dan esok paginya Fugaku dan Mikoto serta Itachi menginterograsi mereka.

Sejak itu, Sakura dikawal ketat oleh Sasuke dan bodyguard keluarga Uchiha, sampai Sakura mengancam akan kabur lagi jika Sasuke tidak berhenti mengawalnya.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai panik lagi mencari sosok Sakura. Baru saja ia mengangkat gagang telepon wireless untuk menelepon Itachi saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan mulus memeluknya dari belakang. Ia berbalik dan mendesah lega melihat Sakura sedang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Kau pulang larut sekali…" sungut Sakura dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan. "Kau kemana saja? Aku tidak menemukanmu di kamar. Kau membuatku cemas" Sasuke bergumam, sambil merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu Sakura. Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Kau tidak memeriksa balkon"

"Hmm…" Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan, ia dan Sakura masih asyik berpelukan sampai Sakura mendongak dan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. "Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan Sakura menghela napas dan menguraikan pelukannya, "Sudah kuduga. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Mmm, sebentar…" Sakura beranjak ke dapur. Ia mulai bergerak mencari bahan untuk dimasak sementara Sasuke hanya mengamati dengan bosan.

"Uuhm, Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Mmm, kita kehabisan bahan makanan. Gomen, aku lupa belanja tadi. Aku akan pergi ke supermarket dulu…"

Sakura melepaskan celemeknya dan melangkah keluar, Sasuke langsung menahannya. "Ini sudah malam Sakura, kita makan roti panggang dengan selai stroberi saja." Ia bergumam.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, tangannya menggandeng Sasuke menuju meja makan. Dua roti tawar telah tersedia. Mata emerald Sakura melirik sekilas Sasuke yang tengah mengoleskan selai stroberi pada roti tawarnya.

"Aku akan mengajukan cuti selama dua minggu…" gumam Sasuke membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Dua minggu? Selama itu? Untuk apa?"tanya Sakura polos, membuat Sasuke sedikit gemas melihat keluguan Sakura.

"Masa kau tidak mengerti?" Sasuke menyeringai pada istrinya itu. Sakura baru menyadari maksud Sasuke saat itu. Dan detik itu pula Sasuke sudah membawanya jatuh ke dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Ciuman dengan rasa selai stroberi. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan ganas setelah beberapa menit dan berkembang menjadi pergulatan panas di ranjang.

~OoO~

Hari itu adalah hari Minggu, dimana Sasuke libur dari semua pekerjaan kantornya. Dimana biasanya ia dan Sakura bergulat seharian di ranjang. Sasuke terbangun tanpa Sakura di sisinya, ia tersenyum tipis dan melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Sakura sudah ada di meja makan seperti biasa. Dan ia sedang menyeruput teh Earl Greynya sambil memandang ke arah jendela. Ia terlihat begitu cantik dengan lingerie pink dan celana pink pendek, serta rambut merah mudanya yang masih sedikit acak-acakkan.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-koi" Sakura menyapa Sasuke yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya dulu.

"Ohayou, Sakura-koi" Sasuke membalas sapaan istrinya itu dan duduk di samping Sakura. Ia meraih cangkir teh miliknya dan meneguk teh Earl Greynya hingga habis. Sakura hanya tersenyum memandangi suaminya. Tangannya menaruh cangkir tehnya, dan menyodorkan keranjang berisi roti tawar pada suaminya.

"Hanya ada selai stroberi…" gumam Sakura sambil menyeringai pada Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya mengoleskan selai stroberi di roti tawar untuk suaminya itu.

"Sudahlah, toh bukan selai stroberi itu yang kuutamakan…" Sasuke menarik Sakura duduk di atas pangkuannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, ia sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan suaminya ini. Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Sakura, memerangkap wajah Sakura. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura dan melumatnya perlahan.

Ciuman mereka terasa begitu asam manis, rasa stroberi, seperti biasanya. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk bernafas. Mata onyx dan emerald itu bertatapan sekilas. Mendadak Sakura menghambur turun dari pangkuan Sasuke dengan terburu-buru, ia langsung menghambur ke wastafel dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoeek… Hoeek…" Suara Sakura bergema, membuat Sasuke sedikit cemas. Ia menghampiri Sakura yang sedang mencuci mulutnya dengan air keran, dan merengkuh bahu mungil istrinya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura pelan. Ia meraup Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sementara Sakura hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke dengan pasrah. "Entahlah, kepalaku sedikit pusing, Sasuke… Aku mual.. Uuh…" Sakura memijat-mijat keningnya pelan.

"Hn. Baiklah, kau tidur saja ya? Akan kupanggilkan dokter.." Sasuke menggendong Sakura menuju kamar dan menidurkannya perlahan. Ia mencium bibir Sakura sekilas lalu menyelimutinya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya perlahan, membawa masuk segala pikirannya menuju alam mimpi.

~OoO~

"Hamil?" Satu kata itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke saat Dr. Shizune memberitahukan hasil pemeriksaannya terhadap Sakura. "Ya, betul. Istrimu sedang hamil tiga minggu, selamat ya! Kalian pasangan muda yang beruntung, kalian baru menikah beberapa bulan kan?" Shizune menjelaskan sambil tersenyum sumringah pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Sakura, kau harus menjaga kesehatan janinmu ya…" Shizune berpesan sebelum ia meninggalkan apartemen pasangan Uchiha Haruno tersebut.

Begitu Shizune keluar dari apartemen mereka, Sakura langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sasuke yang memeluknya erat-erat. "SASUKE! KITA AKAN PUNYA ANAK!" Sakura berteriak kegirangan. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum kecil padanya, dan membelai-belai rambut merah mudanya.

"Hei, Sasuke-koi. Nanti anak kita akan kita beri nama apa?" tanya Sakura polos, ia masih mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke yang sedang asyik menciumi keningnya.

"Hn. Bagaimana kalau…"

"Ichigo" ujar Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Mata onyx dan emerald itu bertemu dan mereka tertawa dalam kebahagiaan yang menaungi mereka. Selamanya.

**OWARI**

**Bagaimana? Suka? Aneh? Gaje? Review ajah ya!**

**Oh ya aku sudah meneliti loh, katanya roti panggang dengan selai stroberi kadar antioksidannya lebih tinggi 50 persen dari buah stroberi segar. Dicoba ya!**

**REVIEW STRAWBERRY JAM**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
